


Лучше, чем стакан тёплого молока

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcoholism, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, drunken propositions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Лучшее средство от ночной бессонницы — пообниматься.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Team Fluff





	Лучше, чем стакан тёплого молока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than a Glass of Warm Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388038) by [chemically_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours). 



> За все пьяные бессвязности (и не только за них) спасибо бете [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Адреналин подскочил так, что, очнувшись, Стив первым делом — даже не поняв толком, что уже не спит, — потянулся к щиту. В комнате раздавалось лишь его учащенное дыхание, но он всё равно внимательно осмотрелся. Не найдя признаков угрозы, он рухнул обратно на свою исключительно новую, исключительно большую и исключительно мягкую кровать. Он попытался вспомнить, что его разбудило, но напавший на него кошмар уже улетучился, растворившись в проникающих через шторы серебристых лунных лучах. 

После недавних предательств и сражений кошмары усилились. Стоило бы, наверное, обратиться к врачам, но для Стива этот переломный момент ещё не наступил. Когда ему часами приходилось сидеть и рассказывать обо всех своих мыслях и чувствах, он сам себе казался беспомощным щенком. А вымещать злость при помощи кулаков получалось ничуть не хуже, чем при помощи разговоров.

В коридоре заскрипел пол, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Он оглянулся на будильник: короткая стрелка замерла на трёх, то есть было слишком рано — или поздно, с какой стороны посмотреть, — чтобы кто-то бродил по дому. Возможно, Стив всё-таки не зря очнулся. 

Он бесшумно взял щит, пересёк комнату и прижался ухом к двери. Шаги приближались. Кожаные крепления щита тихо скрипнули в ладони. Стив начал обратный отсчёт, дожидаясь, пока ночной гость не дойдёт до его комнаты. На счёт «ноль» он выскочил из-за двери, думая, что увидит перед собой очередного мордоворота с пулемётом, — но вовремя придержал руку, узнав растрёпанные тёмные волосы и запах первоклассного виски.

Тони покачнулся и медленно, устало заморгал, рассматривая выросшего перед ним Стива в одних трусах. Но зато со щитом.

— Как же я пербрал, если нафнтзировал полуголого Каптана Аме-ик-ку.

Разобрав невнятную речь, Стив поморщился. Мог бы и сам догадаться. Когда они съезжались, Тони всех предупредил, что склонен к бессоннице и, если не может работать, бродит по ночам по дому. Наверное, это кошмар так Стива взбаламутил.

— Ты ничего не нафантазировал. Это я. Я услышал шаги и решил, что вряд ли это кто-то с добрыми намерениями в ночи явился.

Тони медленно растянул губы в улыбке, пройдясь взглядом по всему телу Стива.

— Ты не так уж нправ. У мня редко бывают добрые нмер-ния. 

Как бы подчёркивая свои слова, он надолго припал к бокалу. Чем дольше он рассматривал Стива, тем теплее тому становилось; в конце концов Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы не выдать свой румянец. В окружающей темноте Тони вряд ли его разглядел бы, но Стива не покидало ощущение, что тот почуял бы его своими гедонистскими суперспособностями.

— Главный впрос, Кэп, эт чего ты не спишь?

Стив попытался расшевелить усталый мозг и придумать оправдание — любое оправдание, которое удовлетворит любопытство Тони и позволит тому пойти дальше по своим делам.

— Проснулся и больше не смог заснуть. Спущусь-ка я, наверное, в спортзал.

Кстати, это действительно отличный план. Можно будет избавиться от избытка адреналина и начать день пораньше. В последнее время Стив, конечно, спал меньше нужного, но ещё одна бессонная ночь его не убьёт. 

Тишина затянулась. Стив думал, что вот сейчас-то Тони пожелает ему доброй ночи и пошлёпает дальше по коридору, но вместо этого Тони уставился на свою выпивку.

— Тренровк, значит? — Сделав очередной глоток, он посмотрел на Стива сквозь ресницы и лениво привалился к стене, нарочито выставив бедро. — Хочешь, помогу? Я устрою тебе отличную тренровку, солдат.

У Стива во рту пересохло, и он чуть не поперхнулся. В общем-то, он привык к бесконечному флирту Тони и даже умудрился пару раз остроумно ему ответить, но флиртом всё и ограничивалось, до таких предложений дело ни разу не доходило. Именно поэтому Стив не позволял себе задумываться над тем, что будет, если Тони когда-нибудь проявит серьёзность. 

Сейчас же глаза Тони блестели откровенно жадно, тогда как раньше Стив лишь мельком замечал этот блеск. Никогда Тони не смотрел на него с такой страстью, а значит… значит, его предложение было вполне настоящим. От его взгляда у Стива даже жаркий огонь внутри полыхнул — но так же быстро и погас.

— Ты пьян, — в голос просочилась горечь от злости и разочарования. Тони был пьян и не отдавал себе отчёт в том, что творил. Он делал то, что делал всегда, ни о чём не думая и ни о чём не заботясь. 

Ничего удивительного, что Тони в ответ рассмеялся, — и всё же его смех показался Стиву ударом под дых.

— Дорогуша, я пьян всегда.

Подавшись вперёд, он положил широкую ладонь Стиву на плечо, и тот попытался сдержать дрожь от прикосновения. Внутри всё неприятно скрутило, но он, размеренно дыша и сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, решил прямо сейчас отправить Тони спать.

— Не бойся, я не нстольк пьян, чтобы у мня не встал. Хотя, если тебе эт не интресно, я всегда мгу запреться в ванной и сам о себе позботь-ся. 

Тони наклонился так, что между ними почти не осталось свободного пространства. Его рука на плече Стива немного подрагивала. Виски шибало так, что Стив почти чувствовал, как жжёт от спиртного горло. Тони всегда пил много, но это перебор даже для него. Когда он в последний раз нормально спал? В последние дни он всё реже и реже фонтанировал своей привычной жизнерадостностью. Его тоже постоянно будили кошмары?

— Ну так что, Кэп?

Тихое отчаяние слышалось в голосе Тони. Тускло светилось в его остекленевших, покрасневших глазах. Если ему сейчас отказать, он просто заменит стакан в руке на бутылку — мало ли, вдруг там что-то ещё осталось. 

У Стива кольнуло в груди. Он молча схватил Тони за руку и потянул к себе в спальню.

Тони прижался губами к его челюсти, царапнув бородкой шею. Вдоль спины словно электрические разряды пробежали — Стив и не ожидал, что в этой ситуации способен испытать такое удовольствие. Он перехватил позабытый стакан и резко толкнул Тони на кровать. На тумбочке, скорее всего, останется след от мокрого донца, но Тони наверняка сможет позволить себе обновить полировку. Аккуратно прислонив щит к стене, Стив тоже лёг на кровать. Тони тут же, поцеловав его в грудь, потянулся к его трусам. Стив с неохотой остановил его, мягко придержав за запястье.

— Сегодня я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом.

Тони дёрнулся, словно ему дали самую настоящую пощёчину, и тут же прищурился. От сжатого в тугую пружину тела побежали волны гнева.

— Если ты меня не хочешь, то какого хрена я делаю в твоей постели? — процедил он и хотел уже было встать, но Стив сжал его руку. — Какого чёрта ты творишь, Стив?

— Нам обоим надо немного поспать. Почему бы не сделать это вместе? — Тони с изумлением уставился на него и разинул рот, кажется, впервые в жизни потеряв дар речи. Стив медленно разжал хватку и опустил свою руку между ними. — Если ты хочешь, конечно.

После этих слов Тони более-менее пришёл в себя и попытался наспех изобразить улыбку.

— Очень милое предложение, Кэп, но я… таким не занимаюсь. Так что я пойду по своим делам, и больше мы никогда об этом не вспомним.

Тони снова дёрнулся встать, кровать скрипнула. Стив знал, что просто не будет, и не то чтобы у него имелся готовый план, как убедить Тони остаться. Хорошо, что он отлично умел продумывать стратегию на лету. 

— Мне снятся кошмары. — Этого хватило, чтобы Тони замер. Стив собирался сказать совсем другое, но, в принципе, правда была стратегией не хуже прочих. Приободрившись, он развил тему: — Именно поэтому я не спал. Я подумал, что ты, возможно, тоже не спишь именно поэтому. — Тони вдруг показался звенящей от натяжения резинкой, готовой вот-вот лопнуть. М-да. Возможно, сейчас был не самый лучший момент, чтобы напоминать о его проблемах. — Мне проще, когда рядом со мной кто-то есть. Может, этим кем-то станешь ты?

Едва последнее слово вылетело у него изо рта, как Стив пожалел о сказанном. Какого чёрта он нёс? Последняя фраза вообще прозвучала так, словно он предложение Тони делал. Пожалуй, он гораздо сильнее, чем думал, нуждался в том, чтобы выспаться.

Тони оглянулся на него.

— Значит, даже у суперсолдат есть проблемы со сном. Кто бы мог подумать? — его голос смягчился, и Стив облегчённо выдохнул. — Если тебе так нужно чужое тело под боком, я могу познакомить тебя с парочкой моих крайне симпатичных приятельниц. Заверяю, это девчонки первого сорта. И тебе не придётся ограничиваться какой-то пьянью.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Стив обнял его и вместе с ним повалился на кровать. Он вдруг вспомнил, как ещё совсем недавно рядом вот так же лежала тёплая и мягкая Джен. Тони ничем не походил на неё, но дарил точно такое же чувство уюта.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я чем-то ограничиваюсь? — Обняв его ещё крепче, Стив прижался губами к щекотавшим лицо волосам. — А вот я не думаю. Ты не просто чьё-то там тело под боком, Тони.

В окружающей их тишине было слышно, как дрогнул голос Тони:

— Знаешь, всё было бы чертовски проще, если бы ты не загонялся и дал тебе отсосать. Оргазмы — отличное лекарство от бессонницы. 

Затуманенный выпивкой мозг быстро переключился с уныния на поиск выгоды. Тони просто не умел сдаваться, надо было признать. Стив улыбнулся так широко, что Тони наверняка почувствовал это кожей.

— Если ты так полон решимости, то обсудим это утром.

Где-то в глубине особняка ударили старинные часы. Технически утро уже наступило, но Стиву не хотелось об этом думать. Может, удастся выкроить ещё три-четыре часа сна, пока солнце его не разбудит?

— Утром я тебе уже не буду нравиться, — проворчал Тони. Щёлкнул тающий лёд в стоявшем на тумбочке стакане. Стив не сомневался, что утром — после отменного горячего душа и плотного завтрака, не сдобренного алкоголем, — Тони понравится ему даже больше. Но пока приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Тони, ты нравишься мне всегда. 

Обернувшись, Тони кинул на него полный недоверия взгляд. Он открыл рот, явно собираясь поспорить, и Стив воспользовался этим, чтобы поцеловать его. Когда он отстранился, во взгляде Тони заплескалось уже изумление.

— К твоему сведению, я не каждого укладываю в свою постель. Этому человеку я должен доверять.

— То есть я — такой человек?

Коснувшись его брови губами, Стив переплёл с Тони ещё и ноги и представил себе сияющую красно-золотую броню, которая всегда прикрывала ему спину в бою. Подавив зевок, Стив улыбнулся.

— Да, Тони, ты именно такой.


End file.
